1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to educational or entertainment devices incorporating (i) motion for a rider and (ii) a sustained g-force. More particularly, the present invention relates a device and method for orbiting a rider or passenger about an axis of orbit in order to produce a centripetal force on the passenger which can simulate a sense of acceleration, deceleration, or zero gravity depending on how the passenger is oriented while being orbited.
2. The Background Art
Simulators have been used in such applications as flight training and amusement park rides. A simulator coordinates a visual display with limited movements to simulate a variety of environments and motions. A typical simulator comprises an open or enclosed motion or flying platform upon which a number of passengers are seated. The simulator incorporates a visual display, such as a motion picture. The flying platform is attached to a base unit by actuators. The actuators impart short bursts of force on both the flying platform and users in coordination with the visual display. Simulators must rely heavily on the visual display to simulate a sense of acceleration and thereby attempt to accentuate the limited motion of the actuators.
One attempt to overcome the limitations of conventional acceleration simulators is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,932 (issued on Oct. 1, 1991 to Trani). The Trani patent discloses a rotational sphere rotating in a base. The sphere contains seats for passengers and a visual display. By rotating the sphere, a centripetal force is applied to the passengers. One problem with this type of simulator is that it lacks a means for imparting a variety of movement sensations to a rider which would facilitate a "full range of motion" experience.